Lily Belle May June
by Steve Zissou
Summary: He thinks it's maybe fate or something because when he sees her at this fancy party is when Lily Belle May June by Django Reinhardt comes on and it starts a bit slow just as slow as the way she moves when she turns from Jane Foster to look his direction. The voice croons sweetly, her lips are the color of cherries, and god she's a vision out of Gil Elvgren's pin-ups. DarcyXSteve


AN: Okay finally wrote it and I was listening to this and a lot of Django as I wrote it. It's got some smut but not a whole lot jsyk.

* * *

He thinks it's maybe fate or something because when he sees her at this fancy party is when Lily Belle May June by Django Reinhardt comes on and it starts a bit slow just as slow as the way she moves when she turns from Jane Foster to look his direction. The voice croons sweetly, her lips are the color of cherries, and god she's a vision out of Gil Elvgren's pin-ups. She should be painted on some guy's B-52! She should be boosting the morale of the men with a song and dance number that ends with a salute and wink. She should be all of these things and more but not talking to him, oh god why is she talking to him of all people?

And that's when he realizes he has been caught red handed.

"Gonna dance with me, then?" the song picks up it's beat.

"I'm afraid I don't know how, mam," he admits, effectively masking his nerves by keeping his answer polite and short. It doesn't hide the way his adams apple jogs up and down when he swallows hard, or the way his cheeks burn when she leans in close to whisper words against the shell of his right ear.

"Captain America can do anything he sets his mind to, least that's what I thought."

Oh.

Okay.

He's going to dance and hey, you know maybe it's the serum that gives him that extra bit of agility or that he is so jittery about dancing with this dame in faux forties pin up get up that he pulls it off. He dances like it's nothing and then he's grinning so big that she laughs.

"Wipe that grin off your face, soldier, this was only the first part of the test."

The second part has him pushed against a bathroom door with her red lips marking territories of his body. One by one his body parts are claimed. There goes his jaw, his left ear lobe, his mouth, oh, and his right pec, his abdomen, his…

Steve nearly rips the knob off the door because he needs _something_ to hold on to when her red, red lips wrap around his thickening cock. He's not new to the sensation, after all a man and his hand are good companions until someone else steps in, but now he's wondering how he ever went so long without this and how someone's mouth can feel this heavenly swallowing him down. Steve isn't drunk, this isn't Steve being careless because of too much liquor. That stuff doesn't even work on him.

This is Steve high on this gorgeous dame that has made his head spin since the first moment he spotted her in her peek-a-boo toe pumps and a smile about as wide as the island of New York, brighter than the lights of Broadway. He says this to her as he bucks forward, as he spills in her pretty mouth while her tongue licks roughly across the tender underside of his cock.

Says, "oh god, you gotta be the prettiest dame I've ever seen."

And it's true, because while Peggy was something else there is no denying that this girl has a spark that could set his world on fire. Then she is standing up and licking her still so bright lips clean as he tucks himself back into his trousers and tries to make sense of his words again.

"I don't usually… I mean it just isn't something I…"

But she laughs, kisses him slow and heavy before breaking away to whisper in his ear, "you passed the second test. You should definitely call me."

He doesn't know her number, let alone her name but she is quickly slipping out of the bathroom, blowing him a kiss as she goes. It's his luck that the second he slips out of the bathroom himself it's right into Tony.

"Whoa… whoa, is it me or are you wearing lipstick… and not just on your lips?" Tony looks seriously impressed and his eyes follow Steve's to the girl getting lost in the crowd already, returning to her friend that Steve recognized: Jane Foster.

"And here I thought you were a virgin!"

Steve shakes his head and isn't sure what else to do but shrug sheepishly.

"I guess now I'm just half a virgin. Excuse me, Tony," Steve wipes the red off his cheeks and lips, even the bit left on his ear lobe, then he heads straight for her, causing Jane to go quiet as he approaches.

"Excuse me, mam, I can't call you later."

She looks disappointed, angry even with a flash of emotion to her blue eyes, but she is polite when she asks, "why's that, Cap?"

"Gotta have a number and a name, mam."

Darcy Lewis smiles big again and it's contagious for him. He smiles just the same and Jane has to look way because she knows what is going on. It's the same thing that happened with her and Thor and she's pretty sure she looked just as starry eyed when it happened to them.

Steve thought it was fate or something because Lily Belle played when he met her and she looked like a time long forgotten to everyone but him and she somehow managed to get him doing something he didn't think he could and he tells her this all the time now. Sometimes randomly when he feels extra cheesy he nuzzles his nose against her cheek and whispers, "remember how we met?"


End file.
